


The Moon Will Never Judge

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Queen and Knight… Master and Servant… Best Friends… And now, for the first time, Lovers…'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Will Never Judge

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FFN. I wrote this years ago, and I'm just posting my old stuff to synch up with my FFN account. I think this popped into my head when I was home sick from school one day. I was really proud of it back then. I don't own BP by the way.

Saya sat there upon her bed. She was silent, thinking. The sole source of light, was coming from a nearby window. All was still.

A door clicking shut caused the girl to look up. The man stood there for a moment, gazing at her, before beginning to approach. Soon, he was on the bed next to her.

"Saya, what is wrong?" he questioned, cupping her cheek.

Saya shook her head… "Haji," she said after a moment.

"Yes?"

She said nothing. A faint look of curiosity swirled within Haji's crystal blue eyes. He looked at his Queen, and his gaze was soon pulled to her slightly parted lips.

The moment had finally presented itself to him, for Haji knew what was now meant to be done…

All movements were gentle and sweet. Based solely on love.

Saya gazed up at her Chevalier. At the defined features that rested upon his pale skin.

She recalled the day she had met him. He had been but a mere child. A small boy at the age of twelve. He had been filled with anger and hatred.

She herself, had been older. Much older, though she had looked sixteen. And though he had been younger than her, he had been better than her. He had been politer, and was quite knowledgeable. Whereas she, hadn't known anything at all.

They had begun to play together, and though she dare not admit it, he had taught her plenty in the process. He had taught her how to be a better person.

She, on the other hand, had tamed the hatred in his heart. She had taught him to smile.

And now, Saya refocused upon Haji's face, which hovered above her.

Haji had changed, though she had not realized it. She had watched her best friend grow.

True, he had begun as a small, quiet, weak, angry boy…but he was now a handsome, mysterious, silent young man.

He was now twenty two years of age, and would forevermore remain that way, for he was trapped in time. Just as she would always remain the image of a sixteen year old girl.

A sudden jolt of pleasure shot through Saya, causing her to lose her train of thought.

Haji's name slipped through her lips, just as hers passed his in a grunt…

Queen and Knight…

Master and Servant…

Best Friends…

And now, for the first time, Lovers…

They lay there now, in the bed together, breathing heavily. A faint, small pink stain on the sheet, the only evidence to what had just taken place.

They had sinned.

The heavy breathing subsided, and two hearts synchronized with one another.

Knights, were not meant to fall in love with their Queens. They were meant to serve and protect them. Nothing more.

Haji had acted on his feelings, and had therefore, sinned.

But he needed not worry. For the only witness to their sin, had been the Moon, who was shining brightly outside the window.

And the Moon, will never judge you…

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, comments? Kudos?


End file.
